epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round 2 - Mystical Trixter vs Meatholl
After a bloody battle the palace of Meatholl was destroyed... every tree burned.. but he came out as the victor. He saw one tree that wasn't destroyed completely.. and an apple fell from that tree. And then it happened. By some mystical powers the tree exploded. There she stood... Mystical Trixter.. looking at Meatholl ready for a battle. The two opponents look at eachother, just standing there, not speaking a word Finally Meatholl breaks the mocking silence MH : The Wikiearth has been waiting for this moment for ages... two epic master of the banter up against eachother, I hope people brought their cheeky nandos to eat.. MT : Wat. Anyway ayo Jorn, you wanna finally have that battle, mang? MH : Lol battle. TRIXAREFORKIDSM8LEL U AIN'T SHIZZLE. MT : DAFUQ U SAY FATASS BRING IT ON!!!!!!! The beat starts... even though there's no beat we're using. EPIC FOURTH OFFICIAL TOURNEY RAP BATTLE!!!!!! ...quit visiting rhymezone! MYSTICAL TRIXTER! This basic Jason's hatin'... VERSUS You're fapping and bashing your meat on your verse, you can't think of good raps without Meat helping verse! takes a breath MEATHOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ..it's leviOsah not LevioSAW! BEGIN!!!!! Meatholl Can you BOLDLY spell it out for me, toddler? I don't get it, I mean Why fight when you've got dirty Trix lower than your self esteem? It's not mystical, all science; I spit sick like a virus and take a stand, Gaara wannabe, your flow's dryness makes your blows fall as flat as sand! I foresee a decision, being absent, a return and the cycle starts anew, FACE IT, You're not witty, being shitty with pity is why you're in Round 2. Fuck off. Just go marry TJ , hump Jason or be a bipolar Merde with Avatar, You should've learned it was pointless since you owed me a massacre! Mystical Trixter Let me tell you a story of a porky dork, December 3rd born, Deserving of scorn, this psycho rapist shall feel his own ass torn. My scorn leaves you cooked, exploding, saltier than popcorn, Judging by this rappers lore, he fits all but the 2nd and 3rd meanings of Jorn. I may be beating Meat hardcore, but don't think I am a boyish teen, I'm just fucking him over like his rap and staff position was by Ms. 13! I feel retched stepping in the presence of this peasant's van Essence, Messing with a legend? Pathetic, yet again you've fell in second. Meatholl I witnessed a swift drift of Christmas gifts , you're only poor with experience, dude! Let's attack attached attained attempts at attention and attend serious taboo! Got a pro crown, acin' this showdown while you throwdown over pronouns! Atleast when I roleplayed as a Gurl , I fucking knew to keep it on the lowdown! Total Drama and trauma when I mention Llama! Quit the whining, G! (#Fire4Man) Firin' shining rhymin' writings at Fire the special snowflake! Oh the irony! (Damn!) You'll need more accounts, more stars and more weeks to recover from this. (Get dissed!) The concussive truth is; you'll get as many votes as you've got Peeps on your list. (OHSHIT!) Mystical Trixter I'll go roasting and smoking a slow flowing co-hosting no motion mofo Meat-loafing, All 'lone in his home with some lotion, his legs open and his beef stroking. Causing commotion, leaving our emotions exploding with his trollish notions, The exposing of his faux low notes on that clarinet paved the road to demotion. Owning a faux foe who only puts decent shows playing with legos and Tboning , Joking that he can overthrow this poet is the only time he'll leave us groaning, Putting this pope on the ropes when I drop him more than he drops the soap, I'm not one to believe in God, but if he's this Fat Racist Drunk , then I've lost all hope. Outro OH MY COUPING GOD THAT WAS CLOSE WELL WHO WIN THIS RAPPING BOUT? YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Ezio Auditore da Firenze Agent 47 Category:Blog posts